


Killing Me Softly With His Song

by hellorflying



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, F/M, Feelings of understanding, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, Killing Me Softly With His Song, Kind of a soulmate vibe, Lux - Freeform, Nightclub, Songfic, Tension, Vulnerability, Vulnerable Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorflying/pseuds/hellorflying
Summary: Set before seaon 1. Song-fic.Lucifer and Chloe officially meet when he becomes a witness of a homicide. But that wasn't the first time their paths ever crossed. About a year before that Chloe was dragged into the nightclub by a friend and Lucifer immediately caught her eye.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Killing Me Softly With His Song

_Killing Me Softly With His Song_

Chloe stepped into the fancy nightclub and immediately wanted to turn back around again. How the hell had she let her friend convince her to come here? Loud music was blaring from every corner and the little lights at the ceiling were flickering on and off at an alarming rate, which didn't really help in creating a welcoming atmosphere for someone who, A, didn't want to be here in the first place and, B, was absolutely sober. Her friend seemed to read the hesitation on her face, and before she could have even voiced it, she was being pulled further into the crowd. It smelled of expensive liqour and she didn't even want to think about all the drugs that where probably circulating around here. This wasn't at all her crowd. The people here were looking for a night to escape their lives, they were drinking and dancing the night away as if there were no tomorrow. But Chloe didn't need that. She was a happy person, she felt no need to escape her life. Or that's at least what she thought.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_   
_Singing my life with his words_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Telling my whole life with his words_   
_Killing me softly with his song_

After some failed attempts to get Chloe on the dance floor to just let loose, her friend sat her down on one of the soft benches, before the woman went to get drinks for them. Chloe leaned back slightly and let her eyes gaze over the crowd. For a moment she considered to simpy leave, because all she wanted to do really was to get home, to Trixie... and Dan, and to her comfy bed. But she had promised her friend to stay, at least for a little while longer. For some reason the woman believed that Chloe desperately needed a night out and no matter what Chloe said to try and convince her otherwise, her friend didn't believe her. And here she was, mostly out of courtesy and the hope that her friend would stop bothering her to come here once she had went. Because she was a happy person. And she didn't need this. That's at least what she thought...

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_   
_Singing my life with his words_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Telling my whole life with his words_   
_Killing me softly with his song_

Chloe barely even noticed the people who threw her appreciating glances, when something, or rather someone, caught her eye. A tall man of roughly 40 years was making his way down the stairs towards the main dance floor. A pulk of both women and men seemed to be following him like they were some lovestruck teenagers and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight. Sure, the man was easy on the eyes, but still, sometimes she found she couldn't believe how people could be lacking so much self-respect. But he didn't seem to bother; of course not. His whiffing arrogance could be spotted from just a few meters away and quite honestly, he was fitting right into this crowd with his white dress shirt and the dark hair that was way too perfectly styled. The mysterious man gave the appearance of being everything she detested in the other sex, and yet, for some reason, she just couldn't tear away her eyes. He smiled then, showing off his perfectly white teeth, as he was flirting with one of the women. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off about him.

_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style_   
_And so I came to see him, to listen for a while_   
_And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes_

And so she watched, as he confidently made his way through the crowd - almost as if he owned the place - and finally sat down at the piano. As if everybody already knew what was about to happen, they turned around to watch him. It was almost like they were all mystically drawn to him. Suddenly the music stopped and the lights faded away. For a few seconds it was almost completely silent, which was probably a rarity in the popular nightclub. Then, as the first note came out of his mouth and seemingly filled the entire room, the lights turned back on, putting him into the spotlight. Most people, herself included, probably would have been at least a tiny little bit frightened by all the attention and by all these people, but he didn't seem to bother. Quite the contrary actually. He seemed... well, almost at peace. People picked up their dancing again and started moving their hot, sweaty bodies to the beat of his song, but she was frozen in her seat, not able to tear her goddamn eyes away. His dark, raspy voice revealed a sexy British accent and she had to admit, his confidence wasn't totally unjustified. He was good, he had a style.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers (one time, one time)_   
_Singing my life with his words (two times, two times)_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Telling my whole life with his words_   
_Killing me softly with his song_

The man, whose name she still didn't know, let his eyes gaze over the crowd and suddenly his eyes met hers. Her cheeks turned deeply red and she felt all flushed with fever. And she hated it. She had never felt like this. Not even when Dan looked at her. And the man probably wasn't even looking at her, the light was too dim and there were too many people here for him to be able to make actual eye contact with her. But still, it felt like he was looking at her, through her, like he was looking right into her soul. And the words that came out of his mouth were her thoughts, her feelings, her secrets. All the things she had buried so carefully in the back of her head. It was like he knew her, without even knowing her. Like he saw her, without even seeing her. Like he was telling her whole life with his words. And her heart was beating so fast inside of her chest, she was afraid it might jump out. She had never felt this before, this excitement, this rush, and she wished that he would just stop. But he just kept right on.

_I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd_   
_I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud_   
_I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on_

He just kept right on telling her whole life with his words. And with his beautiful, beautiful voice. She couldn't even tell the name of the song he was singing, but he managed to hit all the right spots, bringing up all those pent up feelings she had been trying to bury for so long. A tiny tear escaped her eye, which she immediately wiped away with the back of her hand, before his gaze finally returned to the piano in front of him and she sighed in relief. But still, she couldn't tear her eyes away. Because there was something off. About him. He was smiling, but he wasn't smiling. Not with his eyes anyway. And that was when she realized that the mysterious man was telling as much his own story as he was telling hers. And nobody here knew, nobody seemed to realize it.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers (one time, one time)_   
_Singing my life with his words (two times, two times)_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Telling my whole life with his words_   
_Killing me softly with his song_

Suddenly, the song was over and so was the moment. Chloe finally teared her eyes away, leaving her feeling dizzy and totally out of breath. Never before had she felt more exposed and more understood at the same time. It was like he had been telling her whole life with his words, softly strumming her pain with his fingers. And the worst thing was that she had no idea if she had just imagined all of that.

She got up, slowly, and tried to make her way to the bar, eager to meet her friend. She definitely needed a drink right about now. But when she arrived at the bar, her friend was making out with a dark-haired woman that appeared to be one of the bartenders. Chloe couldn't help but sigh, before she ordered herself a drink, which she then swallowed in one gulp. About three drinks later, she had given herself enough liquid courage to return to the dance floor and maybe find out more about the mysterious man, only to find out that he was gone. Feeling a twitch of disappointment inside of her, she decided that now was a good a time as any to leave too. She had probably imagined all of it anyway. She simply should have listened to her gut and left earlier... or never have come here in the first place.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers (yes, he was singing my life)_   
_Singing my life with his words_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Telling my whole life with his words_   
_Killing me softly with his song_

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't where this came from, but when I listened to this song again a few days ago, I just got this idea in my head... and here we are. I initially planned to do a different ending, but I kind of like it like this... although I am considering maybe doing a second chapter with an alternative ending, where I would embed the story into the actual series. Anyway, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
